Encuentros Predestinados
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: siempre acudia a aquella cafeteria, ademas de la comida, por contemplar a alguien especial, algo que no esperaba encontrar UA SoulxTsubaki, NO ME MATEN


_**Encuentros predestinados**_

_**One-shot**_

_**Por**_

_**Evan de la Rosa**_

Cuando el sol se ha ocultado en el crepúsculo y la luna emerge para poder junto a la estrellas, iluminar con un poco de luz el lienzo nocturno, es común que las personas caminen por las calles o que conduzcan en las autopistas, ya con su trabajo de aquel día realizado y se dirijan a sus destinos dependiendo de los intereses y posibilidades de uno.

En mi caso, solo una cafetería.

Mi nombre es Soul Evans y cada día al terminar mi jornada diaria de trabajo, desvío mi camino hacia una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, pero no con la misma intención de querer comprar y consumir lo que vendían, aunque siendo sinceros la comida era deliciosa, era por que siempre la veía ahí.

Una mujer de mi edad aproximadamente, de cabello negro hasta la espalda y ojos de un color azul como si de zafiro estuvieran hechos, siempre sentada en un lugar cerca de la ventana, pareciera que siempre que arribaba al local la podía observar pidiendo los mismo alimentos de siempre, una orden de donas, pero lo raro de aquello era que siempre pedía dos tazas de café, se podría pensar a simple vista que era para algún acompañante, pero siempre venia sola al lugar, al principio creí que estaba esperando a alguien, ya sea su novio o su esposo, pero nadie llegaba a acompañarla y la segunda taza de café quedaba sola, no sabia nada de ella, solo que siempre venia por las noches a degustar algo.

Yo en cambio, solo la veía a distancia en el otro lado des restaurante, viéndole discretamente ocultando mi verdadera intención detrás de una taza de café, poco a poco, mi intención de verla se convirtió en una necesidad, realmente no tenia idea del por que me provocaba tanta felicidad verla aunque sea unos instantes, sentía como si mi corazón revoloteaba a solo presenciar su rostro, realmente no sabia que me sucedía. Quería encontrar las respuestas a todas esas preguntas. Pensé que al verla todos los días lo sabría de inmediato, pero solo provoco más curiosidad en mí por conocerla. Aunque si solo de verla en la distancia hacia que mis manos sudaran ¿Qué pasaría cuando le hablara? Y ¿Cuando seria ese día?...

Señor la cuenta – La palabras de un mesero me sacaron de mi trance.

Ahh, claro – respondí, minutos después ya había terminado de comer y ahora me encaminaba hacia la salida con una posible respuesta a mis cuestiones.

Me había enamorado de ella.

Al día siguiente de nuevo entré a la cafetería y de nuevo continúe con aquella rutina a la que me había acostumbrado, sonará egoísta, tal vez enfermo, pero aun así seguía observándola desde las sombras, esperando tal vez, una oportunidad que no llegaría.

Aquí esta la cuenta – Logré escuchar con levedad cuando el mesero le entregaba su cuenta, como ella pagaba y como se iba afuera del local.

Tal vez, esa era la oportunidad que esperaba, de inmediato llame al mesero, pedí mi cuenta y dejando media orden en la mesa me levanté de mi asiento y salí del local buscándola con la mirada entre el centenar de gente que caminaba por las calles.

Diablos – Musite con molestia ya que no pude localizarla, se había perdido en aquel mar de gente.

Aun así, camine por la calle buscando aunque sea una pista mínima de su paradero, pero no logré encontrarla por ningún sitio.

¡Por dios! – Exclame para mis adentros – Es la primera vez en la que me digno a hablarle y se me pierde vista, debe ser una broma.

Mientras caminaba, pude distinguir una cabellera anaranjada moverse entre la multitud, no había duda alguna, era ella.

Con nuevos bríos, empecé a caminar por las calles siguiéndola, observe que entraba a un local, pero con rapidez, el valor que había tomado desapareció por completo cuando observe desde lejos el lugar donde ella había entrado.

Una tienda de vestidos de novias.

Pude observar como ella, ya con un vestido con encajes plateados se observaba en el espejo y como varias empleadas empezaban a arreglar el vestido recibiéndola con halagos lo cual se reflejaba en el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Pude sentir como algo se caía en mi interior y mis sentidos colapsaron, dejándome como un cuerpo inmóvil que observaba atentamente aquella tienda, observando como el vestido blanco que traía aumentaba más su belleza.

Creo – Dije con una voz entre cortada – Que es la hora de retirarme – Dije antes de darme media vuelta y caminar lejos de aquella tienda.

Ya en casa me dirigí a mi dormitorio y sentado en la cama me puse a pensar, nunca la había visto acompañada o hablando con alguien, entonces como podía ser que se iba a casar, intenté plantearme varias formulas, pero todas llevaban al mismo resultado, solo era un tonto intentando evadir la realidad, alguien que creía aun reparar su corazón roto, solo era un típico chico enamorado.

El día siguiente mis ánimos estaban por el suelo, ese fue el día más largo y tedioso de mi vida. Mi mente no conseguía despejarse lo suficiente para concentrarse en algo que no fuera ella. Sin darme cuenta, me encontraba sentado en el mismo bar de siempre. Aunque había decidido dejar de "acosarla" en secreto, mi corazón dolido me llevo a ese lugar…

Que desea señor – Me preguntó el mismo mesero de siempre.

Lo de a diario – Respondí con una voz casi inaudible, como siempre, ahí en un asiento a las cercanías de la ventana podía ver como ella tomaba sus alimentos con tranquilidad, aun sabiendo que ella pronto uniría su vida con otro hombre, mi corazón aun palpitaba de la misma forma por ella, ¿por que sentía aquello en mi corazón', ¿por que aun tenia ese sentimiento mi cuerpo?

No cabía duda, Estaba completamente enamorado de ella desde el primer momento que la vi.

En unos instantes vi como ella pagaba la cuenta y salía del local.

NO LO PODIA PERMITIR

Me levanté de mi asiento y sin esperar mi orden salí del local buscándola con la mirada, internándome en el rio de gente.

Sabia exactamente que no era correspondido, sabia lo que pasaría, pero quería decírselo, quería sacarme este sentimiento de mi pecho, tenia que decirle que yo la…

Auch – Escuche de repente logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos, sentí que había golpeado a alguien con mi hombro y aquella persona había caído al suelo.

L-lo siento – comencé a disculparme, pero al observar su rostro me di cuenta, era ella.

Permíteme ayudarte – Dije nerviosamente mientras extendía mi mano hacia ella.

Si – asintió con un leve sonrojo.

Pude sentir una gran calidez pasar mi cuerpo al sentir su frágil mano, pasaron varios minutos y aunque ya se había levantado, nuestras manos aun seguían unidas una con la otra.

Esto – con un leve sonrojo ella intentó hablar, pero no lograba extraer las palabras de sus labios, solo observaba detenidamente hacia nuestras manos.

¡Lo siento! – Exclamé soltando su mano de la mía con un sonrojo cubriendo mis mejillas, ella también estaba con un rubor carmesí en su rostro, llevándose su mano a su pecho. – Yo esto – musitó nerviosamente mientras su mirada viajaba a todas direcciones – me tengo que ir.

No se si fue un impulso o fue por voluntad, pero antes de que ella pudiera alejarse tome su dulce mano – No te vayas – Exclame observándola a aquellos ojos que me hacían suspirar – espera por favor, sabes, tal vez me consideres un pervertido, un completo extraño, se que pronto te caras pronto pero…

¿Casar? – Por un leve momento, pude escuchar aquella palabra salir de su boca interrumpiéndome- Estas equivocado, yo no…

Pero la verdad es –Dije de repente sin dejarla continuar, estaba sonrojado y tenía mi mirada baja- La verdad es ¡QUE ME GUSTAS MUCHO, SIEMPRE TE VEO EN LA CAFETERIA Y ME QUEDO VIENDOTE, TE AMO! – Exclamé, pronto, todo el ruido había desaparecido por completo, de seguro ahora ella estaba sorprendida por aquella repentina confesión pensando en mi como un pervertido sin remedio alguno- Yo… Lamento haberla molestado – Dije con una voz entre cortada para darme la vuelta y salir corriendo del lugar.

ESPERA – La escuché gritar, sin embargo continué con mi huida, de seguro quería que parara para insultarme o algo parecido.

Rápidamente, llegue al estacionamiento y saqué las llaves de mi auto, mis manos se movían temblorosamente por la prisa que tenia, por lo cual dificultaba un poco colocarlas en la puerta del auto, cuando al fin pude introducir la llave en mi vehículo una voz se escuchó por el lugar.

ESPERE POR FAVOR – Voltee la mirada para contemplar como ella entraba al estacionamiento y corría hasta donde me encontraba, se notaba muy agitada tal vez había corrido para alcanzarme.

E-Espere, por f-favor - dijo con la voz entre cortada debido al cansancio – quiero decirte que…

No importa – dije con la voz seca – perdone por lo que pasó, solo quería sacarme esto del pecho, le juro que ya no me verá nunca mas –comenté con una débil sonrisa- a si que si me disculpa –dije para abrir la puerta de mi auto.

Sin decir una sola palabra ella se acercó a mi, colocó sus manos en mi rostro y me besó con dulzura, me había quedado en un shock total, mis sentidos estaban totalmente dispersos de mi cuerpo, en unos segundos, ella se separó y bajo la mirada, pero claramente podía notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿Sabes por que pido dos tazas?

¿Ehh? – musite con una voz leve por el shock.

¿Sabes por que siempre piso dos tazas de café? – preguntó de nuevo.

Yo, no, no lo se…

Es por que –dijo con la mirada baja- Es por que siempre lo veo en la cafetería, se sienta al otro lado del lugar, pido la segunda taza para ti, pero nunca he podido invitarlo así que la taza queda huérfana sin que nadie tome una gota, se que sonará precipitado, pero también lo amo , lo amo, así que no se arrepienta de lo que dijo, al contrario, me hizo muy feliz –Comentó para levantar la mirada y observarme a los ojos, ella me observaba con un sonrojo inundando su rostro- estoy feliz de que sientas lo mismo que yo.

Me había sorprendido demasiado al oír aquella confesión, pero en verdad lo era, por lo que sabia estaba comprometida, era realmente la verdad o solo era un juego cruel.

P-pero – musité – pero usted está comprometida, la vi entrar a la tienda de novias.

¿Comprometida? – se preguntó a si misma confundida al parecer. – ahh, no, no estoy comprometida, lo que pasa es que soy la dueña de la tienda y a veces… - dijo mientras se ruborizaba aun mas- a veces me gusta probarme los vestidos mas bonitos, je, si hubiera sabido que iba a pasar esto – mientras hablaba su sonrojo abarcaba mas terreno.

En cambio, yo yacía de nuevo en shock, tantas exaltaciones deben ser dañinas para el cuerpo, mi mente intentaba procesar toda la información que recibía.

Propietaria de la tienda, vestidos de novia – pensé antes de caer en cuenta – así que tu eres la propietaria –dije asimilando ya la noticia.

Si – dijo – por eso me confundí, no estoy comprometida al parecer fue un malentendido jeje….

Sin esperar a nada, uní mis labios con ella en un beso en el cual desahogaba todos los sentimientos de amor que poseía a la vez que me inundaba una gran felicidad ya que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

Te amo –dije con gran felicidad al separarme de ella.

Yo, yo también –dijo ella con lagrimas, a las que al parecer también eran de felicidad- por cierto, cual es tu nombre.

Mi nombre es Soul, Soul Evans ¿y tú?

Tsubaki, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

Entonces Tsubaki, creo que el destino lo ha decidido – dije sonriente, mientras le besaba de nuevo con amor.

Después de aquella situación comenzamos a salir y a cabo de un año de noviazgo nos casamos, es curioso como el destino nos juega a veces pensamos que nos juega de la manera mas sucia cuando en verdad, solo esta preparando el terreno para su verdadera jugada, también como de las maneras mas extrañas para el ser humano, se puede encontrar mas de lo que uno tiene conocimiento, pero esos son los encuentros que hacen qu la vida valga la pena, lo que la hace interesante.

Esos llamados, encuentros predestinados.

FIN

Notas del autor: Hola a todos, bienvenidos a este One-shot de Soul Eater salido de mi cabeza, para comenzar, no me asesinen por la pareja, es q tengo la manía de usar parejas cracks y eso q no fumo jajaja, bueno, agradezco de ante mano a los q hayan tomado la molestia de leer esto y si les gustó me alegraría q me lo dijeran en review que es lo q me da vida.

A ya que estamos, les quiero poner una encuesta sobre dos crossovers que quiero subí y quisieran que elijan el que les gustaría ver con proximidad, aquí están.

Scythe Love (crossover de Pandora Hearts y Soul Eater)

Sinopsis: Se sitúa en el mundo de Soul Eater, cuando Soul y Maka entran al shibusen, al mismo tiempo entra una chica llamada Alice Baskerville que tiene una gran sincronía con Soul al igual que Maka y el se ve atado a una prueba, de un mes viviendo con cada una, pero que pasara si la amistad se vuelve algo mas?

Segundo.

Fate Stay Heart: Mega Crossover Fairy Tail, Kingdom hearts, Zero No Tsukaima,. D-Gray y demás, la historia estará centrada en Ventus, que se ve atado en la sexta guerra del santo grial si quiere regresar a su hogar, obligado a pelear e invocar un servant para que ambos cumplan su sueño, el termina invocando a una espadachín atada a su sueño, pero pronto algo mas surgirá de esta sangrienta batalla

Bueno, estas son las historias, voten y comenten, cual será la elegida.

Bueno me despido de ustedes, no sin despedirme como siempre.

Con un hasta luego.

Y un enorme.

Sayonaraa.


End file.
